


Adora ran away

by black_polar_bear



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F, How Do I Tag, Internalized Homophobia, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Short, aka theres not much going on, minimalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_polar_bear/pseuds/black_polar_bear
Summary: Human auShadow Weaver adopted them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 16





	Adora ran away

One night Catra’s adoptive bitch of a mother stumbled into her room, with an empty wine bottle in her hand as usual, she said “Catra I’m gonna give you the best fucking advice you’ll ever heard in your life. That new girl I adopted? Adora, yeah she’s a cutie... I see how see her and I see her like you, but see we can’t see her like that you dumb kid!“ she would then light a cigarette and tell Catra how much she loved her right before burning the cigar off on her thigh, high enough that her underwear will cover the burn. For years Catra didn’t dare to see Adora again like that.

It was the first day of high school. Catra with a tray in her hands didn’t know where to sit. Then Adora yelled from the other side of the cafeteria “hey come sit with us” and right then she felt it again, but the words of her mother echoed in her head and her scars felt fresh again, so she tried to play pretend.

Adora used to run through the streets at night to escape from all the fighting in the house, she was out almost every night until sunrise, she made conversations up in her mind with a loving mother she wished she’d had. Catra always stayed awake until she climbed back through the window of their room, ready with a hot chocolate and a hug. One night, right before she climbed down the window, Adora looked her in the eyes for what felt like an eternity. She was in deep contemplation, Catra could tell because of the adorable way her brow furrowed when she was using her brain too much. Finally she smiled and said “we should run away but tonight we’ll stay” then she was gone.   
That was the last time Catra saw Adora.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I still think about her. Obviously I wonder if she's still alive, even before everyone started dying this year.   
> But I also ask silly stuff like... did you get a netflix account? Or did you stick to piracy like back then when we couldn't afford anything, would've you like She-ra? I think you would, its so... you, but would you be into fandoms? like fan arts? read angsty fics? Or did you grow up completely different to me and if we meet we would hate each other so much?


End file.
